The proposed program will build upon our core or basic teaching of head and neck oncology to bring a more comprehensive knowledge of head and neck cancer to the dental student, the dental hygiene student, graduate students, and to dental and auxiliary practitioners. The objectives are to prepare the practitioners to 1) incorporate head and neck examination procedures to detect early neoplastic tissue changes into their practice of dentistry, 2) arrive at a definitive diagnosis of cancer, 3) understand and to intelligently discuss with the patient referral to an oncologist, 4) be prepared to provide needed dental care before and after cancer treatment and 5) know the importance of, and to direct the patient to, rehabilitative measures available to the patient. These will be accomplished by continuing an interdisciplinary approach to our intramural cancer education program and continuation of our Outreach Program of taking self-instructional packages to the practitioner in his or her office on an appointment basis. Educational materials of professionally high quality utilizing different formats and modes of utilization will be developed. Evaluation of the effectiveness of the various educational programs in developing patterns of behavior in the practice of dentistry will be conducted. These efforts will be an integral part of the Bluegrass Cancer Research and Treatment Network currently being developed.